


I can forgive them because I love him.

by Chat_Noir_SPN



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Experimentation, Father!Tony - Freeform, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Protective!Steve, broken!tony, pregnant!tony, timid!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Noir_SPN/pseuds/Chat_Noir_SPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony disappears and changes his whole life for his new son. Just because He was forced to have the child, doesn't mean that Tony won't love him. Despite what people say, having a child put more life in Tony than he had in years. He looked young again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The disappearance

It's been about four months since Tony was kidnapped while he was at a conference in England. They found him in Russia in a seemingly abandoned factory. He's been acting rather strange since he was rescued a week ago. He was quiet and jumpy even timid. He would flinch hard when anyone had even just brushed against him. He would stutter nervously or even just clam up altogether when someone tried to talk to him. He refused to look people in the eye and when he did it was only a rapid glance. He rarely went to the lab at all, he spent most of his time hiding in his room. Whatever happened to Tony, it broke him.

The team quickly noticed the changes in Tony but had no clue of how to go about it. It took about three weeks before Clint couldn't take it anymore and his curiosity took control. He knocked on Tony's door but there was no answer. He tried again. Silence. He then turned the knob and to his shock, the door opened to a default room. It was as if Tony was never there. Clint was officially freaked out. Tony was missing again. 

Clint bolted to their common room where all the other Avengers (besides Thor) sat. "Guys! Guys! Tony's missing again!" Steve was the first to get up after bookmarking and closing his book. "Clint. Calm down. What do you mean he's missing again?" Cap tried to calm the assassin down enough to explain. "Dude, look at his room!" Clint demanded. Steve did as he was told only to drop the book he was reading. He stared, wide eyed into the clean room that left no trace of Tony Stark.

Steve rushed to Tony's lab followed by the other (present) Avengers, only to find it spotless and empty. All his inventions were gone, his blueprints were gone, hell, even the trash was gone. There was a small layer of dust on the tables and desks and shelves. There was again, no trace of the genius.

They all had no clue what happened nor how it happened without any of them noticing. They quickly asked Jarvis where Tony was. He replied but it didn't help them get any relief. "I don't know where Mr. Stark is." He usually called Tony sir but they didn't really notice. 

Agent Coulson walked up to them. "Hello Avengers. I see you found the new SHIELD lab." The team looked shocked and worried. "Where's Stark, Coulson?" Natasha glared cautiously. Phil simply replied. "Gone." Steve snapped at Phil. "Gone where?" The agent remained calm. "That's classified. Even I don't know. In fact, I doubt that SHIELD even knows where Mr. Stark is." He replied. Now that was shocking. "Colonel Rhodes will take the place of Ironman. He, however, will be known as War Machine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." The agent then turned around and left without another word.

About two months later, Rhody was officially moved in. He refused to move into Tony's room. It was now kinda used as a small museum for all they had of Tony. Sure, it was strange, he wasn't even dead but they wanted to honor him as a member of the Avengers. Whenever they got a new magazine talking about Tony, they had the article framed. Recently, it's all been about his disappearance. Rhody brought some things from some of his adventures with Tony. As months when the on, he told the other avengers all about the shenanigans that he and Tony got into. All the laughs, the arguments, the stress, the good times, the bad times and how Tony stayed his friend no matter what they went through. There was one thing, however, that he didn't tell them. 

Rhodes knew what happened to Tony and where he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, don't judge me too much. I wrote this at 3am due to a nightmare so it may be crap. 
> 
> Please comment. 
> 
> I'm gonna try to go back to sleep now.

It had been about three years since Tony's disappearance. Steve realized long ago what he had lost. He realized that he not only lost a friend but someone he fell in love with. He never came to terms with Tony's absence. He could only hope that Tony wasn't.. No. He couldn't think like that. Tony had to be alive. The world, however, decided Tony was dead until further notice but the Avengers, mostly Steve, believed he was alive.

 

Lately, Rhodey had been disappearing a lot with no explanation. He would sometimes do it more than once a week. Anyway, the avenger's latest mission was out in Tennessee. There were giant doom bots, tearing up the woods and fields searching for something. Unfortunately for the avengers, their aircraft was destroyed in the fight. Luckily for them, they found an old pickup truck at an old, abandoned fill up joint in the middle of nowhere. Clint managed to hotwire it. Natasha and Bruce rode in the cab of the truck while Steve, Rhodey, Clint, and Thor all rid in the bed.

 

Rhodey called to Natasha through the broken back window. "Turn up here.. There's a small town about 20 miles that way." Natasha nodded, not really questioning Rhodey's knowledge of this place. As he said about 20 miles in there was a small town. The people seemed content and happy. About as soon as they made it to the outskirts of town, the pickup broke down so they had to walk into town. The townspeople didn't seem to mind that they were there. As if this was totally normal. Rhodey walked up to one of them and talked to them and nodded with a laugh. The person was a nice older woman. She then walked off. About 10 minutes later she came back with her minivan. "I'll give you guys a ride to Mr. Parker. He's our town's resident mechanic. I'm sure he'll help you kids with any thing you need." The lady smiled brightly. "Thank you, ma'am." Steve said warmly. She was glad to help. "Now pile in, everyone."

 

It was a tight squeeze. Thor was in the front, Steve and Rhody in the middle, and Natasha, Clint, and Bruce in the back. The old lady drove them to this Mr. Parker's house and told them of how the man would put on concerts for the town and incorporate the teens of the town too. He babysits for everyone too and sometimes substitutes at the school.

 

They soon pulled up to a cute white farm house with a large farm. She dropped them off. The Avengers heard music inside the large red barn. There was a little boy outside, playing with his cat. He soon noticed them and quickly ran into the barn. They were expecting an old, grease covered, shirtless old man in overalls to walk out. They weren't expecting, was a powerful blast from their past, wearing and rocking the cowboy style, to come out looking utterly shocked. 

 

"C-Can I help you?"


	3. The Discovery

"C-Can I help you?" There was this southern drawl in his slightly higher voice that didn't belong. The man in front of them looked younger since the last time they saw him but they knew for a fact that a lot has changed in those few years, for one, the beard was gone. His body was thinner and his skin was tanner. He looked much healthier too. 

 

"Mama, who are they?" The little boy from earlier had somehow rapped his arms around the man's leg without the avengers noticing. 

 

Wait.. Mama?! Did the kid just say Mama?! What the hell?!

 

The man picked the boy up and hefted him onto his hip as if the boy weighed the amount of a bag of potatoes.

 

"They're.. People I used to work with..." The man replied cautiously. He held the boy close. Rhodey's suit opened and he stepped out with a grin. "Uncle Rhodey!!" The little boy exclaimed happily and reached towards Rhodes. The boy's 'mother' handed him to his uncle. "How ya doin' Peter?" He smiled as the little boy told him about helping his mama fix the tractor. He then turned to the child's 'mother'. "You look good, Tony."

 

Tony. Tony was this boy's mom. Had he adopted?

 

"Thanks Rhodey. Pete's been a big help around here. He's real good at cow milking. Ain't cha, bud?" Tony spoke fondly to the little boy as his son nodded almost frantically. "Sure am!" Tony chuckled and ruffled his hair.

 

"Welp, let's get inside the house. I'm sure y'all got a lot of questions." Tony motioned the avengers towards the house. "Besides, I'm sure Pete wants to play with Rhodey." Peter giggled happily and nodded excitedly.

 

They all headed inside. Tony sighed. This was gonna take a while. Not fun having your abandoned crush thrown in your face. He was not prepared to give Steve the details of Peter's birth, or the facts on who the 'father' is.


	4. Flash-Back

It was cold and dark. He was hurting and wet due to roof leaks, no towels when he was bathed, and some rather unpleasant things that had caused him to sweat (get your mind out of the gutter. This is serious...). He hadn't slept in almost a week. He was twitchy and afraid that his captors would come in and hurt him like they did week one. 

 

His first week there and he was already strapped to a cold metal table. One of the so-called 'doctors' came in without a word and without any feeling in his eyes. The 'patient' tried to hide a tremble behind a shiver. Was he scared? No. No. He wasn't scared. He was absolutely terrified.

 

The doctor had a rather large needle, with some sort of pink liquid inside, in his hand. He lifted Tony's shirt after he gagged him. He cleaned the area in which Tony could only guess was where the stranger was gonna insert the needle.

 

Before he could even try to spit the gag out, the doctor had carelessly impaled his stomach with the needle. He injected the pink liquid into him. Pain coursed through him causing him to scream out in pain as if his insides were rearranging. He received multiple sessions of injections in the next few hours.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

About three weeks later was when Tony woke up with something inside his ass. "Well, Mr. Stark. It looks like you're gonna be the first to give birth from Super Soldier DNA. Congratulations." Tony couldn't move even if he wanted.

 

The was strapped to his bed and sedated. He tried to protest but it was useless due to the gag. These sessions went on every day with sperm collected from the research of Captain America's DNA. Finally he was found after four months in captivity. The group who had him, left him to die, thinking they had waisted their time and resources on Tony. They did t know that the last batch did the job.

 

Peter grew in about half the time it would take a normal human but as time went on it eventually slowed down. He was about the size of 4 year old after about 2 years. Now he looked 5 after a year so it seemed like he was growing normally.

 

Peter was happy and healthy and full of life and joy. He made Tony so happy and it seems like all the suffering that he endured was worth it for Peter and it actually brought back his youth. Tony's life was great, possibly better than ever.


	5. I really do..

"So that's what happened.." Tony sighed. He left no detail out. Even told them about the excruciatingly painful birth. He somehow healed completely from it. Probably because of the super soldier DNA. 

 

The others stared in shock before their expressions turned into something murderous. They were angry about what those people had done to their Tony.

 

"When we find them, they might accidentally get a knife to the neck.." Natasha said calmly. "An arrow to the eye.." Clint added. They all started mumbling about killing those men until Tony silenced them. 

 

"Don't kill them.. Not because of me. Let the court deal with 'em. I want them punished for their crimes and stopped from continuin' them but not for what they did to me.." Tony said, shocking everyone. 

 

Steve spoke up first. "What? Tony, they tortured you and impregnated you against your will!" He looked upset. "Do you not want to make them suffer the wrath of Thor?" Thor asked almost innocently. 

 

"No, Thor. I don't. It would make me no better than them. Besides.. I can forgive them because I love him... I love Peter so much. You couldn't even comprehend the happiness I feel when I see him smile and laugh. It's like all the bad things in the world simply disappear and all that's left is warmth and light. He's my whole world. He's so smart and sweet and gentle. He never cries or whines or begs. He's always so happy and it makes me feel whole for once. How can I hate them when they gave me somethin' so wonderful?" Tony explained with an expression that was so content that it was like something out of a fairy tail when they'd say happily ever after.

 

They were all quieted by that. They didn't know how to respond. They even felt a little ashamed for wanting to kill at all.

 

There was a giggle and rushing quiet footsteps follow by louder larger footsteps. Peter literally jumped right into Tony's arms, almost knocking him over. "Rhodey, what've I told you about runnin' in the house?" Tony scolded his best friend.

 

"That it's old and I could break a floorboard." He replied with a pout even in his voice. "That's right. You too Peter. Even if Uncle Rhodey threatens to tickle you, you can't run around like that, you'll hurt yourself. Stand your ground. Tickle him before he tickles you." Tony kissed Peter's head before setting him down. "If you do that again, I'll ware your hides out with the switch. You hear?" Tony warned, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. Peter and Rhodey deflated. "Yes, sir.." 

 

Tony nodded, letting the two go back to Peter's room. Tony, once the rebellious rule breaking King was now the rule making dictator. Who would've thought? Tony smiled fondly and shook his head. 

 

"Those two.. I can't tell who's the worse influence. They're messes but I can't help but love 'em." He turned to the others. "I have two spare rooms. One King bed and one of those bunk futons. You can stay as long as you need. I'll be makin' supper in a bit. Why don't y'all make yourselves comfortable while I get to work. In fact, go wash up. You're filthy. I have pajamas of every size so go ahead and get changed. Rhodey already has a bed made up so you'll have to decide amongst yourselves. One or two of you can take my bed. I'll take the pull out couch." The way Tony said it left no room to argue. "I'll get your jet towed here and I'll get started on fixin' it tomorrow." Tony left the dining room to go into the kitchen. It's been a while since he made a big meal but he was glad to do it. He loved it, in fact. Thanks to Peter, he was able to learn that.


	6. The Start of a New Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took much longer than expected but as promised on the last day of break, here's the new chapter. Don't know how to summarize it but Steve is building confidence.

"Y'all ready? Tonight I figured I'd make a roast and mashed potatoes mixed with corn. I also made pie and cookies for dessert. I know how y'all liked to eat so I added what should be enough starch to the meal to fill ya up." Tony grinned brightly and served the food giving large amounts to Steve and Thor then regular proportions to the others. Peter actually got a pretty big helping. He apparently ate a lot. 

 

Steve looked up at Tony and sighed. "Thanks for taking us in." Tony smiled warmly. "Of course. It wasn't just for old times' sake, ya know." A hush came over the group as they thought into that. Tony put the food on the counter and took off his apron. He hung it up then sat down at the head of the table. Rhodey and Peter sat at his sides. Next to Peter was Bruce who was next to Natasha. Thor sat on the other end. Steve was next to Rhodey leaving the last chair for Clint. 

 

"Dig in before the food gets cold. I did not slave in this hot kitchen for nothin. I will get my switch if this food isn't eaten." Tony tapped his foot, cutting through the quiet. They knew he was playing around because of the smile that he's trying to will away. The awkward tension seemed to dissipate as Peter shovels the food in, not wanting a spanking. 

 

Soon they were all laughing and talking like old times. Tony told hilarious stories of his time in the town. How so many people made fools of themselves trying to woo Tony which most died of laughter over except Steve. He chuckled and had awkward mannerisms. Tony brushed it off as Steve being Steve. 

 

\-----

 

That night the avengers picked their places. Bruce and Natasha slept in the guest king bed. Thor took the bottom bunk and Clint took the top. Rhodey had his room already made up. Tony insisted that Steve takes his bed. Tony laid out on the couch that was more comfortable than it looked. 

 

Steve passed through the living room to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He stoped and watched Tony lying there peacefully. It made him long to touch him and kiss Tony's lips. He thought it was useless because Tony only saw him as a friend.

 

He sighed and decided to sleep on all this. He finally had Tony back. He wasn't gonna lose him again. So he got the water and went to bed, all the while, coming up with his own battle plan. 

 

To win the heart of Anthony Parker.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had a sudden urge to write this. My Wattpad @Cas_Winchester_67 has the pictures I'm putting to the story. Hope you liked it!


End file.
